


Count The Heartbeats

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Series: Snippets [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and a surprise from tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: His limbs felt delightfully heavy and a gentle fog had crept into his brain, stalling his thoughts and draping his very being in contentment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the tumblr headcanon post:  
> "Newt really likes to sleep on top of Tina. He’ll have his face cuddled against her left breast to hear her heartbeat and just fall a sleep. Especially if it’s under a shady tree in an environment he made just for them. It’s an open tall green grass hill that has the sun just above to keep them warm, but cause sunburn. They have a little watering pond they tend to skinny dip in because they can."  
> By redfsmith

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum_

His limbs felt delightfully heavy and a gentle fog had crept into his brain, stalling his thoughts and draping his very being in contentment. Her heartbeat was a steady rhythm that lulled his breathing and hummed against his ear from where his head was cradled against her soft breast. The sunlight he’d piped in from the outer world pressed against his back like a heavy blanket and he was distantly aware of her fingers lazily threading through his hair.

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum._

Later, he mused, they’d probably use the small pond off to the right to cool their sun soaked skin, but for now he was content to drift vaguely between waking and dreams. Though maybe this counted as a dream? Drowsiness was making him muddled and he fought momentarily to keep hold of the thought long enough to puzzle it out, but finally gave up the attempt as a futile effort. Best to just enjoy the moment while it lasted.

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum._

From somewhere above him she sneezed and the invading fog was swept back suddenly by the bellows of the sound. His muscles tensed reflexively and she murmured quiet apologies into his hair until he relaxed. A gentle smile tugged her lips as he nuzzled softly against her collarbone before settling into sleepy stillness once more. Silently, she resumed her ministrations and his breathing slowed as his mind surrendered to the waiting fog.

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum._

His existence narrowed around the sound of her heart and true sleep enveloped him shortly after, leaving her to enjoy the comfortable weight of his presence. Whenever he was unable to quiet his thoughts enough for sleep, he sought out her heartbeat and she smiled secretively, excited in her plans to reveal that soon he’d be able to hear two.

_Ba-dum ba-dum, ba-dum ba-dum, ba-dum ba-dum._

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 13,2017


End file.
